P5 : Soulmate
by KoyangiLay
Summary: One-shot! It has been six years and it's raining today. You said nothing would change. Lies. MCxMakoto. /!\ Smut contents.


Hello ~

It's my first fiction about Persona 5. Actually, I was shipping Akira and Makoto for a loooong time. I've been reading a lot of Makira but I noticed that nobody here is a perv ! Just kidding. I'm kinda specialized in writing smut things (what the f am I saying). Perhaps because I'm too old now. Well. English is not my mother tongue but I know I'm skilled enough to speak very well. To write idk.

Nothing important, I just wanted to write about Akira and Makoto since I literally ship them so hard and I haven't read anything about what I am about to show you soo~

Hope you enjoy !

 **Disclaimer :** it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

 **Soulmate**

It's been six years. Six years without anything. Without a single call or message. _He_ said that nothing would change back then. Lies.

20XX, 20 of March. **It's raining today**.

Last year I got graduated from Tōdai, the best university of Tokyo, majored in Law. Thanks to _him_ , I realized I wanted to be like my father, police commissioner. I needed an extensive background in order to fulfill my dream. I studied a lot because I didn't want to be a burden for my sister anymore. I studied also for myself when I finally found my way. And I still want to fight the criminals. They destroy families, lives and society. Even if our society is crooked, so are the politicians, I wanted to be part of those who change the world. I might be utopist but I wanted to keep being a phantom thief without being out-of-law. Japan is not as rotten as other countries. It probably is but at least not mediatized. You have the example of South Korea with one of its former president Park Geun Hye, arrested for corruption, abuse of power, or leaking government's secret. It's dangerous to stick into everyone's business, you can be assassinated, tortured, raped or other unimaginable things. Nonetheless, my sense of justice is way stronger than these abuses. It's my father's legacy and I will never drop it.

I, Niijima Makoto, 23 years old, will destroy evil.

It has been six years. I bet _he_ forgot everything about me. About our relation. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm no longer in love with _him_.

Why do I keep avoiding to say _his_ name then ? Why do I still think about _him_ ? Why do I yearn for seeing _him_ ?

I can't answer yet. But deep in my heart, I knew that _he_ stole my heart.

Without any expectation, I went back to Café Leblanc, near Yongen-Jaya station. Boss was here, he recognized me. I asked for an espresso, without sugar. When the cup arrived, I took it to my lips, gently in order not to get burned. The coffee had a strong flavor, bitter but tasty. It warmed you up. You could even feel the love in. It was like someone was taking you into his arms, tenderly, softly.

 **It was raining today.**

* * *

I realized how weak I was. I could recognize this perfume from afar. Sweet and sour. Mixed with the smell of the coffee, it was divine.

I had played with the Devil. I had lost. _He_ is here, behind me. I am afraid to check. What if I am wrong ? God. Help me. _He_ awakens my libido, asleep for six f*cking years. As far as I remember, _he_ is my first and last time. The first and last time I kissed. The first and last time I made love. I f*cked people but it wasn't the same. I didn't like it, it was only for hook ups. They just liked my look. They only wanted someone « hard » to get. I was looking for pure sex back then, they had simply satisfied my need. Perhaps I'm too old for that but I want more. Love, to be loved. By _him_. To tell the truth, I have never found someone as trustworthy as _him_.

I'm scared. _He_ didn't say a single word. I can't take this anymore ! I want to leave ! I don't want to see the face of _the_ _man_ I used to love…

Do I remember _his_ look ? _He_ had messy black hair, dark eyes, small nose and lips. A fit and sexy body… oh god. And above all, an interesting personality. _He_ was smart, gutsy, kind, proficient and charming. _He_ had everything. I still don't know why _he_ chose me, Niijima Makoto, former student council president of Shūjin Academy. _He_ could have had better. Someone more beautiful like Ann. Someone smarter like Futaba or Hifumi. Someone mature like Ms. Kawakami. But _he_ chose me. If I look back, I will fall for _him_ , once again. If I don't, I can't flee. I can feel I'm as red as a beet ! My goodness. I breathe, slowly, exhaling and inhaling all the air I have. I'm calm now. By the way, where is Morgana if it's _him_ ? Perhaps I can't hear him speaking but only meowing ? There's no cat around. I'm probably mistaken. I merely recreated an image of my lost love.

How ridiculous I was. I thanked Boss for the coffee. I had to go back to Shibuya.

_ Niijima-san ! You forgot something here, six years ago. I mean, your name is written here.

Boss grabbed a piece of paper with my name on it.

_ Uh ? What's this ?

_ I don't know. I just discovered this when the kid went back to this hometown. Still a problem child, right ?

I smiled, I had to agree. But, that's one of the reason why I started liking him. I took the letter and thank Mr. Sakura once again.

On my way, I wanted to open it but I feared what I might discover. Besides, it's still raining, the paper can be wet after this and that would be useless at the end. After all, I don't know what is written inside, I shouldn't overthink. I will read it when I'll be home.

Walking in the rain, under my umbrella, I wanted to shout _his_ name. No matter how smart I was, I was weak in front of love. Is it even love ? Isn't it just my cognition ? I may have created a place where _he_ live. I was daydreaming since I left Café Leblanc. I finally took the subway to home. After I arrive, I decided to wear comfortable clothes. I wore a suit with high heels today. I took the paper from my pocket. I'm still scared. And worried about what it might be written. Should I wait a little bit longer ? It's like I'm running away from responsibilities. OK. I open it. … I can't. I don't have the strength… yet. I can just read "Dear Makoto". Why did _you_ keep me waiting… ? My tears almost dropped. Why do _you_ still make me worry about _you_ ? I… must read this now.

"Dear Makoto,

I'm not a man of word, instead, I'm writing you a letter. At first, I thought you were snooping on me because of my reputation and I was right. I didn't know what to think about you except you were a stalker. But, after spending my time with you, I realized how smart, sweet and beautiful you were and you were pushed to do this. Isn't it too much ? Let's make our last deal.

Every year. At Café Leblanc. Let's meet. I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes. I will.

Every year, the 20 of March, I'll be here, waiting for you.

I love you.

Kurusu Akira."

20 of March… It's today ! It has been six years precisely today ! I am stupid ! This feeling wasn't a dream ! It was real ! So why didn't _you_ show up !

I will wear a dress, for our first meeting since six years, I want to appear beautiful ! Never mind for makeup ! I can't wait seeing _him_. But why Boss didn't tell me earlier either ?!

I ran as fast as possible. It's not late yet ! Only 9:47PM. Lucky I didn't miss the train to Yongen-Jaya ! I'm… out of breath… I should calm down. I was yearning for this. 10:23PM. I'm in front of the Café…

It's obviously closed… but. I should go to Boss' home. To check. … I'm terrified. What if he's not here ? I…

_ Akira…

Uh ? Did I say it out loud ? Was I about to cry ? How reckless I am…

This smell, once again.

_ Akira…

Someone was behind me but his aura wasn't threatening. His arms surrounded me.

_Akira !

I shouted this time. It was him. Please. I swear. I hope.

_ it's you right ? I'm… why… don't you say anything to me… ?

Don't remain silent…

_ I miss you ! I miss you so much ! Why don't you contact me ?! Why don-

I didn't realize something happened to me. It was soft, sweet, warm. I was crying while he kissed me. I couldn't stop myself but respond to his kiss. It was passionate, so was our relation. I desired more. He was holding my arm. I needed to be closer.

_ Makoto, I'm back.

_ I missed you so much… you make me feel stupid… every time… I was waiting for you and you were not here… I…

_ Wanted you to fulfill your dream first. I didn't want to bother you. And last year was your graduation time. This year was mine.

I couldn't stop sobbing. He's here, in front of me. I still love him so much…

_ I wanted to contact you earlier but I was petrified you might forget me or find someone better. I had a criminal record. I was terrified to lose you. So I kept distance. And you didn't show up for six years.

_ And now I'm here…. Uh, because of my tears I look awful… don't I ?

_ You're beautiful. Stunning as always. Let's go back to the attic. I kind of missed it.

I follow him. I can't think of anything except being by his side. Not only he was handsome but also very classy and careful. Everything has changed, for the best. We didn't talk for six years, yet, it seems like our feeling toward each other hasn't faded away. The place remains the same. I'm overwhelmed. I kiss him right away. I don't want to waste my time. I wasted it already but we are still young.

Sat on the bed, I was on top of him. I kissed him in his lips, his cheeks but it wasn't enough. I took off his shirt. It bothered me. I wanted to go down. His hands were holding my hips. God he's hard.

_ It's your liability, Makoto.

As if he didn't want this. I smiled and kept going down to reach my holy Grail. Without waiting more I removed his pant and underwear. I desired it so much. I gave him a hand-job first before taking it into my mouth. Using my tongue, I was going up and down. It's not like I wanted him to cum but… why not ? We have plenty of time. After my fellatio, he just held me back and gave me the most passionate French kiss I'd ever received.

_ My turn now, I can't let you do everything.

He looked at me. His eyes were filled with desire. He undressed me, leaving me half naked. He gave me the same treatment. I was already wet though. Without further delay, he put one finger inside me, then two, moving with a different pace. Sometimes fast, the other time slow.

_ Let's take a condom.

Right. I don't want to be pregnant. Not now.

I want him. Inside me.

_ Akira… don't make me wait any further…

_ Alright then.

He satisfied me right away with his hard limb. God. The pace was perfect. I didn't know how long we take but… I wanted more. Kissing him while making love is one of the best feeling. Moving back-and-forth, I start moving my hips too. I'm about to have and orgasm. He felt it. He went faster and deeper. I…

He came. We reached the climax. Both of us. We were sweaty but, still, it was perfect. I went to the restroom to remove all the dirt I might have. And I joined him again, yearning for a cuddle. We remained silent. But he broke it.

_ I have found a job in Tokyo. We can even live together from now on.

I didn't know what to answer…

_ I want to be with you.

_ You're using my words now ?

I laughed sincerely. He is perfect. I want him in my life. We are for sure meant to be together.

_ I love you, Akira.

 **It was raining today** but for the first time since his disappearance, my heart wasn't empty.

* * *

Thi is the end. 끝났어 And don't forget to use condom.

I'm currently in South Korea, that's why I'm aware of what happened here. And wow it turns to be sooo cheesy.

Do you know Goblin (도깨비) ? I wanted to write in Korean just because of this drama lol. But I was kinda inspired by this.


End file.
